Turth in Illusion 2nd of Seasonal Tales
by Icefire2
Summary: Shane, a old colleage friend of Mia holds a serect in her, she came to Japan to escape from something in her past. Will one Ronin with a dark past be able to help her? Or will he only lose her to his own past and to the Dynasty?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, credits and character guide  
  
Ok first off, I do not own the Ronins Warriors, the people who made them  
  
and aired them on TV do.  
  
Secondly please read and respone, it helps in encouragement as well as in  
  
the work in the story and as always I appect all praise and critisim.   
  
And third, the most IMPORTANT: enjoy.   
  
Now on to the porogule  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Porogule  
  
Leona looked around the area she was in; near her was a river as the sweet  
  
smell of flowers floated around on a gentle brezze. There was hills as far the   
  
eye could see, green grass, tall beatiful trees in full bloom.   
  
She looked at herself, she was wearing a dark blue shirt that was was cut   
  
off just below the shoulders and was tucked into a black sahsa that was   
  
wrapped around her waist. Her pant fit her perfectly, baggy enough to give   
  
her enough freedom of movement, but not baggy to where they would hindrence.   
  
"I'm back." She said then looked up, her brother, Light, Turth, Kindess, Power,   
  
Loki and Hairi.   
  
They was dressed like her but there shirts was was different color: Power's was   
  
light blue, Kindess's a forest green, Turth's was a shifting gray, Hari's was a earth   
  
brown color, Loki's was night black though he wore a dark blue sasha like Leona   
  
and Light's was pure white.   
  
"So it had begun, the time of the reunions have come." She said soflty looking at   
  
her friends. "So it seems Leona, but who will go now?" Loki asked, Turth looked   
  
at him. "I will." She said, the teenagers, young girl and little boy looked at the oldest   
  
of them. "Are you sure?" Fox asked, Turth nodded. "I am sure, I am now on the way   
  
to Japan, I just managed to escape from Zaide and his cult." The others smiled some   
  
and nodded in relief.   
  
"You know they will come after you and once your power is discovered so will the   
  
Dynasty." Loki said worryingly. Leona looked at him. "What do you see Loki?" She   
  
asked. "I see a sturggle but not a just pyshical one, someone is sturggling with himself,   
  
with his past. I also you, Turth, I see you confornting the past you are running from."   
  
Loki said to Turth, Leona looked at her. "And we WILL be there to help." She swore.   
  
Turth smiled at her. "Why are you so worried about me and not yourself? After all I'm   
  
not the one that is sick." She said, Leona looked away uncomfortably. "The cough is   
  
nothing." She muttered. The other just shook thier heads at this but said nothing other then   
  
to Turth. "Take care." Fox said, Turth nodded. "Always." She answered and with that the   
  
dream ended, all of the people sleeping into a deeper dreamless sleep, none of them having   
  
any memory of the night's events. 


	2. Chapter 1: Running to Japan

Chapter 1: Running to Japan   
  
But meanwhile in America .... "What do you mean she has escaped!"   
  
A man roared at two younger men and a woman who was knelt before   
  
him. "She manage to slip out of her cell and then pass the gaurds again   
  
Master Zaide. But this time we did not know until she was long gone.   
  
Somehow she is blocking our contection to her. We can not find her."   
  
Said Doran, the youngest of the two men though he didn't dare even   
  
lift his head to see his master's expression.   
  
Zaide snarled as he looked around the room thinking. "Her training   
  
was more effective then we thought. Find her Doran, Hatim, Libra.  
  
Find her and do not fail me again." He said and with the air of a   
  
generl dismissed the four.   
  
Meanwhile at 1am in Tomaya, Japan, a woman around twenty two   
  
garbed her pack for the airport's luggage carrier. The woman pulled   
  
the tip of her baseball cap down lower over her eyes so it shadowed   
  
them, lending her a loner apperance, tough, cold, not someone to   
  
messed with.   
  
Only hours ago she got a late night ticket after escaping once again   
  
from her so called 'trainers'. She thanked everything froce of good   
  
she knew of when she boarded the plane under the name of Shane  
  
Madison without trouble. Now, at last she was free.   
  
Shane, as the woman now called herself looked at a mirror in the  
  
termianl at the airport. She saw around woman twenty two staring  
  
back at her, she was wearing a dark purple shirt and blue jeans  
  
while holding a black leather jacket. She was on the slender side  
  
but she was a stout looking figure. She had azure blue eyes and red   
  
hair with sliver streaks in them.   
  
Shane fingered one of the sliver streaks, a mix of gentics and stress  
  
caused them. *But no matter what froces I meet or dangers I face in  
  
this land I will NOT go back to that hell hole. That is a promise!* She  
  
thought as she looked at a scar half hidden by her short shirt slevee  
  
before she pulled back on her jacket and she walked   
  
out into the darkness of the early morning. 


	3. Chapter 2: New Home

Chapter 2: New Home   
  
Later that day, around noon, Shane left the hotel she was staying in  
  
and went to the park in Tomaya. She walked around off the beaten   
  
path, enjoy being alone among the trees.   
  
Altest she thoughts she was alone, but suddenly Shane hid in some   
  
bushes when she saw two men fighting in what looke like hand to   
  
hand combat, she could tell this was a practice fight because the   
  
blocks and blows did not have the speed or froce a real fight would   
  
and since there was ten other people standing and watching.  
  
A woman, one young boy and three other young men watched the two fighters,   
  
all had their backs to her. Shane stood and watched qiuetly not wanting to be   
  
seen but wanting to see what would be the outcome of this practice, she could  
  
tell both men was evenly macthed at this and probaly knew alot about hand to   
  
hand combat.  
  
But then a twig snapping caught her attention and Shane saw a very large   
  
white tiger heading toward, Shane stepped away but tripped over a log   
  
and fell. She looked to see she had caught the atteion of the two fighters   
  
and the others and as one started towards her, a streak of pure panic ran   
  
thourgh her causing her to jumped to her feet and take off running.   
  
Because of her training she had the fleest of any creature but suddenly   
  
someone garbed her and held her by the shoulders in a iron grip. Sturrgle   
  
as she might she couldn't get away but then. "Gypsy girl? Is that you?"   
  
Shane looked up regonizing that name, in fornt of her was a woman   
  
around her age, with long brown hair and green eyes.   
  
"Mia?" She asked. Mia smiled then turned to who was holding Shane.  
  
"Let her go Kento she a friend of mine." Kento let go and Shane rubbed  
  
her sore shoulders. "Sorry about that but you shouldn't have tried to run."   
  
Kento said, he was sixteen very musclar with black hair and gery blue eyes.   
  
"Mia you know this girl?" A young man, also sixteen, with brushy blonde hair   
  
and voliet - blue eyes asked, Mia nodded. "Yea Sage. She and I went to colleage   
  
together. I use to call her Gypsy girl because she never let me know her real name."  
  
Shane smiled. "Well I am Shane, Mia. It is good to see you after so long." She   
  
greeted her colleage friend, smiling.  
  
Mia smiled back then looked at the young men as one cleared his thoart.  
  
"Oh I forget my manners. Shane, this is Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen  
  
and my adopted son Yuli." Mia said motioning to each person as she   
  
spoke. Shane nodded her hello and studied each of the young men.  
  
The one called Ryo had wild black hair and blue eyes. *Tiger blue   
  
eyes.* She thought as she looked at him, of the group of teenager   
  
he struck her as the leader. Sage had what look like a bush of blond   
  
hair, his left eye was covered by some bangs of blond hair but his right   
  
eye was a voilet blue shade, Shane had to look away from him because  
  
his eyes seem to see far too much.   
  
Cye had rust colored hair and eyes the color of the sea, eyes that held   
  
criousness about her and a kind of trust in them that surprised them.   
  
The one that was called Kento had black hair and gery blue eyes, he was   
  
musclar, Shane knew if there was ever a fight he probaly come running.   
  
Another had dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes, he was the tallest  
  
the of group, from the way he looked at her and a few other tip offs  
  
she could see this was someone well educated, probaly had an high   
  
IQ. Yuli was around elven, twelve maybe, he had short black hair   
  
and baby blue eyes, but despite his youth she could feel from his   
  
air that he was not as navie was he appeared.   
  
Over all they seemed like normal kids but Shane felt there was   
  
something else in the five teenagers, a froce in them, strenght within   
  
them that she felt answered in her own self. Quickly she looked away   
  
just in case her eyes showed her thoughts as she withderw within,   
  
frocing down her own power, she knew too well the danger in it as well   
  
as risk she take in showing it.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you." She said qiuetly and saw them nod. "So   
  
what are you doing here Shane?" Asked Mia. "Well I'm .... I'm   
  
staying in Japan a while. Just came last night. Hoping to find a place   
  
to stay." Shane said, Mia looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, you   
  
can stay at my home. It is large enough." But Shane was already   
  
shaking her head.   
  
"I don't wish to impose and there no way I can pay you." She said.  
  
"No need." Shane looked at Mia when she insisted. "You can come  
  
Shane. You said your self you need a place to stay." Shane looked   
  
at her colleage friend, the only friend she had for as long as she remembered.   
  
She knew it was dangerous, she knew she shouldn't but the need to  
  
have a friend along concieved her to nod slowly. "Alright, looks like   
  
you have a new person at your home Mia." She said.  
  
About an hour later ... Shane looked around the room, aganist a wall   
  
was her bed which was across from a glass door leading to a small balcony,   
  
a cloest at the end of the bed near the door, a dresser and a study desk   
  
against the other wall and empty shelfs above that.   
  
Shane quickly put her bag down and pulled out a white bag, in it was a few   
  
colthes she manage to garb before she ran, a sliver bladed dagger and small   
  
wooden box. Shane smiled unlocking opening the box, it wa a serect she   
  
managed to keep for years from her 'trainers', it was small but contained a   
  
folded up picture of her parents, another of her and Mia in colleage as well   
  
as a small bracelet.   
  
The picture of her family took only days before everything in Shane's life went   
  
wrong, she looked alot like her mother but mother had ice blue eyes and her   
  
mother's hair had more of a light brown color, her father had browns eyes and   
  
blonde hair in the picture.  
  
It was the bracelet that kept her attention the most, braclet was something slipped   
  
into her room one night by a mysterious person, she hide it and kept it though often   
  
she almost lost it. It was a sliver chain with a Japanese kanji on it, she couldn't figure   
  
out what it was since it appered to be ancient Japanese but it was often something   
  
of comfort to her. Shane sighed and after puting up the picture and box on one of   
  
the shelves she put the bracelt in her pocket and then she got to work.  
  
  
  
It was close to dusk after putting her few things up and exproling the house  
  
some Shane sat down in the room she was given, it was one of the spare   
  
rooms at the manor, it was a few rooms away from the boys so she wasn't   
  
too nervous. Though she trusted Mia she was catious around her friends,   
  
years with training under the fanicals taught her the value of it and the price   
  
if you wasn't.   
  
She sighed as she shook her head at herself. *That is the past Shane, this   
  
is the present. Now go downstairs and get to know all of them before you   
  
condemn them!* She thought to herself as she went downstairs.   
  
Shane found Kento and Ryo fighting on the Playstation, a little boy named   
  
Yuli cheered on Kento. Rowen was in one chair reading a book wacthing   
  
the fight from time to time, Cye was in the kicten cooking with Mia and Sage   
  
was off somewhere, she guessed with the large tiger, White Blaze. Shane   
  
leaned one hip againist the wall wacthing as the guys sitting unaware she   
  
was even in the room.   
  
*Seems I still got light feet.* She thought to herself, she alway been qiuet,   
  
at times it was the only way to stay alive in *that* place. She frowned, she   
  
didn't like Mia have nearly been exposed to it the night she was captured   
  
again but Mia didn't seem to know what happened that night and remained   
  
untouched by the things going in Shane's life. *Which is more then I am.*  
  
Shane thought britterly.  
  
The years had toughened Shane, she fought in fights that would kill anyone   
  
less, gambled everything on the chance of escaping, she went off without food,   
  
trained until she dorpped from exhaution or from a serve beating, sometimes to   
  
the blood just because of her ability, her cruse.   
  
She sighed to herself, she knew Mia and her friends could never unstand, she   
  
was sure no one could understand the darkness that stained her soul. *Oh well,   
  
it is just as well. No danger of getting hurt when you are alone.* She thought to   
  
herself but that didn't comfort her. 


	4. Chapter 3: Strangers like me

Chapter 3: Strangers like me  
  
"He is gone again."A woman with black hair and green eyed woman  
  
said coming into a room, she was Kayura the last of the Ancient clan.  
  
Kayura spoke to three men sitting or standing not far from her. One  
  
with short dark blue hair and black eyes with a scar over the left, he  
  
was Cale the Ronin of Darkness. Another had short wild green hair  
  
and black eyes, he was Sheckmeht the Ronin of Vemon. The other  
  
one had long red hair and sea green eyes, he was Anubis the Ronin  
  
of Cruelty.   
  
"Dais is gone again?" Cale asked. " Yes." Came Kayura's reply,   
  
Cale looked at Sheckmeht. "First you, now him." He muttered and   
  
Sheckmeht shook his head. "There is a difference Cale, I was looking   
  
for a reason to go on, Dais is looking for something else and what   
  
that is I don't think even he knows. But since all of us felt that disburtance   
  
two days ago he been acting like these." He said drawing the   
  
attention of his seventeen year old son and daughter.   
  
William or Fox as he was know and Leonardo, Leona for short   
  
looked at each other. "So they felt it too huh? But what is going   
  
on with Dais?" Leona asked her twin brother. "I don't know,   
  
but what ever it is I hope he fixs it or finds someone who can   
  
help him." Fox whispered back not wanting Kayura and the   
  
three Seasonals to know they was listening in.   
  
Cale glanced at the door and elbowed Seckmeht. "Your childern   
  
need to improve their spy skills." He muttered, Seckmeht looked   
  
up. "Fox, Leona." He called and the two teenagers looked at each   
  
other. "Rats." Fox muttered as he and his sister came into the room.   
  
"You need to learn to be quieter if you think you going to get the   
  
jump on us." Cale said smirking some and wisely the two kept slient.   
  
"After Dais returns we need to go to the Ronins, I believe Leona   
  
and Fox have some training to do and I need to speak with Mia."   
  
Kayura said. "Actually, I think I heard Dais saying something about   
  
going over there this morning." Leona said. "Why? Dais has no reason   
  
to go." Cale questioned.   
  
"Why does Dais do what he does?" Leona repiled with a shurg. "Dais   
  
does what he pleases and doesn't explain himself to anyone, you know   
  
that." She answered. "Hmmm, she may be right. Come on, we will go to   
  
the Ronins, if Dais is not there perharps he will meet up with us later. But   
  
Leona, Fox, you two stay here, you'll be safer."   
  
"Ah but Kayura." Leona started but Seckmeht shook his head. "Not this   
  
time Leona, you and your brother are to stay here. Pactice using your abilites,   
  
strenghten them. We don't know when the Warlords and their leader may   
  
attack again." He said, the two teens relcuntly agreed and the three Seasonals   
  
and Lady Kayura left for the Koji manor.  
  
Meanwhile at the Ronin Manor ..... "Shane, can you come here a mintue?" Mia's   
  
voice called Shane into the kicten. "Yea Mia?" She asked looking as Cye was   
  
keeping Kento away. "You want to help?" Mia asked indicting the cooking.   
  
Shane shook her head. "Sorry my friend but you do not want me to help." She   
  
said to her colleage friend. "Why?" Mia asked confused at what Shane said.   
  
"Because I don't know how to cook, I never learned." Shane answered   
  
plainly, her studies was focused on any and all type of fighting and things  
  
that would be useful, lauganges as well as normal schooling, it was the   
  
only thing Shane didn't fight aganist, knowing the information would   
  
prove to be of use to her. Though right now it didn't seem to do any   
  
good.   
  
Mia was surpised. "You're kidding." Shane shook her head. "'Faird not."   
  
She answered. "Okay then get out of the kicten. If you can't cook then   
  
you are banned from the kicten. Out." Mia said giving Shane a friendly   
  
shove out of the kicten.   
  
Shane smiled inspite of herself, in the last two days she and Mia   
  
picked up on the friendship they was froced to break and though   
  
she was still cautious around the others Shane felt some acepptance   
  
from the others of the household.   
  
But Shane looked up at the door suddenly. *Somebody is   
  
coming.* She thought and only a few moments after the bell   
  
rung. "Shane, can you get that?" Mia called. "Yea Mia."   
  
Shane answered as she walked to the door and opened it   
  
slowly looking before she opened it fully to make sure it was   
  
not someone that she didn't want to be found by. She was took   
  
back a bit at the three men and woman that was there, for a   
  
moment they seemed oddly famliar, like a distant memory but   
  
as she tried to garb for it, the feeling of dajvu was gone.   
  
"Is Mia here?" The woman asked, remembering her manners   
  
Shane nodded. "Yea she is here, please come in." She said as   
  
she stepped side way to let them in but she looked at them as   
  
they turned their backs to her, like with Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento   
  
and Rowen they had a sense of power among them but it was   
  
older in the boys, more developed and felt ...   
  
*Tainted. These men and that woman have faced evil, have   
  
been touched by it. Like me.* She thought to herself as she   
  
shut the door. "Shane who is ...." Mia asked with Kento and   
  
Sage coming in but stopped seeing the three men and the   
  
woman. "Oh Kayura, what is the dorp in for?" She asked in   
  
a friendly tone but from the way Kento and Sage stood Shane   
  
could see some tension in them.   
  
"We wanted to ... speak with you." Kayura said glancing at Shane,   
  
Shane knew she wasn't souppse to be hearing what Kayura wanted   
  
to talk to Mia about. "Mia, if you don't need me I have to go out. I   
  
will return in a while." She said, Mia nodded. "Be careful." Shane   
  
smiled but the smile didn't quite touch her eyes. "Careful is my middle   
  
name." She said as she walked out the door.   
  
After the woman left Kayura looked at Mia. "Who is she?" She   
  
asked. "Her name is Shane and she is an old friend of mine from   
  
colleage back in America." "Does she know....?" Mia shook her   
  
head at Anubis's unfinished question.   
  
"No, she doesn't know anything about the Ronins other then the   
  
legend. And she keeps to herself so she probaly won't be in the   
  
way." Mia said, Kayura looked a bit thoughtful but nodded. "Of   
  
crouse. Now I believe you said some more of the disk been   
  
translated?" She asked.   
  
Meanwhile ..... Shane looked at the daggers in her hands, it was   
  
a mircale getting them thourgh security at the airports but somehow   
  
she managed to do so. She sighed shaking her head as she began   
  
a workout, in the two days she been at the Koji manor she found   
  
out thourgh the guys that they had an area set aside for pacticing   
  
and pyshical training so she came here to work.  
  
Shane began her workout at a slow pace so the movements was   
  
compelte and then worked at a qiucker pace; putting a bit more   
  
of a strain on her muscles as she focused on making each strike  
  
though she was very aware of the fact that she was being wacthed.   
  
Dais wacthed the red haired woman, at first he came to the training   
  
area because, hearing someone there, he thought preharps the others   
  
was there but instead he found the woman and it was the way she   
  
moved that kept him wacthing. She moved like liqud, carefully drawned   
  
out at a slow speed before she did so again at a much qiucker pace,   
  
some of her movements even hard for him to cacth.   
  
*The mark of someone who done this for very long time.* He thought   
  
to himself as he wacthed, he knew he should go seek out the others   
  
but he was a bit surprised by this stranger, ovbiously she was not   
  
here three days ago when he last came, so he stayed to see if he   
  
could find out who she was though he kept out of sight.   
  
Shane sighed to herself as she wipped the light sweat from her   
  
brow, she had hoped the stranger would leave her be but since   
  
he was still there .... "Alright, you might as well show yourself."   
  
She said dryly as she turned to where she knew the person was.   
  
"I know you are there."  
  
Dais was surprised, he thought, knew he hadn't made a sound.   
  
So how could she have known he was there? But when the   
  
woman called out again, sounding more annoyed he stepped   
  
into sight. "You are very aware of your surroundings to have   
  
heard me." He said.   
  
Shane was slighty taken back by this but smiled to herself,   
  
she hadn't heard him rather she had sensed his presence otherwise   
  
she won't have known he was wacthing her. "I pactice." She   
  
said as she studied him for a moment. "Now, why you   
  
wacthing me?" She asked not even attempting to hide   
  
the supusion in her voice.   
  
And that supusion was not lost on Dais. "I was passing   
  
by and I saw you practicing. You've been at this for a   
  
long time haven't you?" He asked smoothly. "You mean   
  
training?" She asked looking at her daggers. Dais nodded   
  
as he looked the woman over again. "Yes. I do a bit of   
  
training myself. Would you care to join me in a workout?"   
  
The former warlord of Illusion asked.  
  
"No thank you." Shane said, her supicon and cautious of   
  
everyone coming to the fornt. "I think my mother advised   
  
me never to train with a stranger." Dais smirked. "I thought   
  
it was never to talk to strangers." He corrected. "Too late   
  
for that." Shane answered. Dais laughed lightly at her comment.   
  
"Well, if you ever want a partner to work out with, just ask.   
  
There will be someone around who can direct you to me."   
  
Dais offered. "I might need to know who you are for me to   
  
contact you." Shane said decieding to humor the stranger though,   
  
despite the feeling of hidden power that he held like Mia's   
  
friends she was at ease with his company.   
  
Shane shook herself mentally she couldn't be at ease with   
  
anyone, that would only get her hurt and them killed. Even   
  
though Shane felt his power was like the woman called Kayura   
  
and the other three men, touched at one time by something   
  
evil or, like her, had a darkness in his past.  
  
"The name is Dais. Ask Mia Koji or any of those that are   
  
around here on a regular basis. They can tell you where to   
  
find me." He said. Shane nearly choked as she swallowed   
  
and breathed sharply at the same time. "You know Mia?"   
  
She asked raspy as she coughed some. Dais nodded.   
  
"We've known each other for a while. We're friends you   
  
could say." The former Warlord of Illusion stated.  
  
"Hmmm that sounds like the girl." Shane said, Dais looked   
  
at her. *So I was right, she lives here.* "I presume you   
  
know her?" He asked. "You *presumed* correctly." Shane   
  
said some what mockingly of his tone. "She and I met   
  
at colleage a few years back on Canada - American border.   
  
She's letting me stay till I find a place of my own." Dais   
  
nodded in understanding. "She is a bright and caring   
  
person. Just don't abuse her hospitality." He told her.   
  
"I don't plan on staying long." Shane said as she knelt   
  
to sheath her daggers but Dais noticed she wacthed   
  
him as she did and it arouse his cirousity more, it was   
  
ovbious she had training and was catious of all but   
  
who was she? Deciding to try a little something Dais   
  
sent a illusion of a ninja toward Shane, to see her reaction   
  
and to get an idea of her level of training.  
  
Shane didn't say anything as she felt it. Magic. But for   
  
some reason she couldn't pin point who was doing it   
  
and that worried her as she looked around. "Dais, I   
  
think we better go." She said calmly, almost pleasently   
  
but she had every sense on high arlet. "And may I ask   
  
why?" he said, as he put himself in the illusion, ducking   
  
the attack of the illusionary ninja.  
  
Dais wasn't even sure when he saw Shane moved as   
  
she did. *I've never seen that qiuck a reaction other   
  
then with the other Ronins!* He thought as Shane   
  
shoved him side ways to the ground as she also dogded   
  
out of the way of the illusion. Dais quickly moved and   
  
made the illusion disapper so it seemed he ran off.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked the firery red head woman.   
  
"I'm fine." Shane said as she walked over to him but   
  
there was a wariness in her eyes when she looked at him.   
  
"What was that about?" She asked, she knew it wasn't the   
  
doing of Zaide or his lackeys. It was a more fine tuned then   
  
she seen with cult but at the same time seemed more reckless,   
  
of someone who was a bit overconfident of their ability or was   
  
doing it for fun.  
  
"It seems as though we have a pest problem around here. If you   
  
would like, I will escort you to Mia's and then contact a few friends   
  
to assist me in the pest removal." The white haired, one eyed man   
  
told Shane. "What century was you born in? You act like someone   
  
from the 13th century, lighten up!" Shane snapped abesently, without   
  
thinking as she started back to the house.  
  
*If only she knew.* Dais thought to himself. "Actually, my friends and   
  
I are involved in a group that does recreations of 13th centuary events.   
  
You might want to look into it sometime." Dais suggested as they   
  
approached Mia's.   
  
Shane nodded as she walked into the house, nearly walking into Cale   
  
but she lightly moved out of his way. "We meet again." She muttered   
  
under her breath as she looked at Mia as her friend came downstairs.   
  
"So Shane, I see you met Dais." Mia said and looked at Kayura and   
  
the other three Seasonals. "Oh and this is Kayura, Anubis, Seckmeht   
  
and Cale." She introduced the four.  
  
Shane nodded her head in hello to the four but got to buniness. "Mia,   
  
at the training ground someone came at Dais and I." She said calmly   
  
but in a no - nonsense tone of voice. Mia quickly turned toward Dais.   
  
"I understand. I'll take care of it from here. You go and get some rest."   
  
She told her friend, taking a long look at the former Warlord.  
  
Shane clenched her fists some, she knew her friend meant well but the   
  
insult of being weak got her goat. "No need." She said briskly, her tone   
  
borderline cold. "I am unharmed." She said as she turned and without   
  
another word went back outside. Mia then turned toward Dais. "Ok   
  
Dais, what did you do?" She asked the former Warlord.  
  
Dais didn't answer her for a moment. "Who is she?" He asked nodding   
  
to the open door Shane went out of. "A friend. A friend who just come   
  
to Japan, I offered to let her stay here until she finds a place of her own.   
  
Anything more than that, you will have to try and get from her." the lady   
  
reffered to as the Ronin Den Mother stated.  
  
"What don't know her name?" Dais asked with a scarasm he had recently   
  
adopted, Mia glared at him. "Can the sarcasm Dais, or I'll have White Blaze   
  
bury you in a hole in the ground for the night. Shane has had some rough times   
  
and I intend to leave it at that until she decides to tell me." She told the former   
  
warlord in no uncertain terms.  
  
  
  
Dais raised an eyebrow. He knew Mia well but the protectiveness over Shane   
  
in her voice was new. Still he didn't say anything, only nodded as the group   
  
separated but Cale smirked as he looked at Dais. "So why the questions Dais?   
  
It seems interesting that you walk in with the woman and start asking questions   
  
once she is gone. Very interesting." "Shut up Cale." Dais snapped. "It is none of   
  
your concern." He repiled.   
  
And outside ..... Shane leaned aganist the wall looking at her daggers and sighed   
  
as she sheathed them again. It felt strange, being alone of her own will. Back in   
  
clench of Zaide she was left alone other then when in training or when she was   
  
being punished. She pulled the hem of her sleeve more over her right arm to hide   
  
the scar left on her, she had few but that was the one she hated the most, the scar   
  
of ownership, part of her belonging to Zaide and his cult.   
  
But as she did she remember Kayura and the four men, who, despite a short meeting   
  
seemed famliar to her. Seemed to share something though she couldn't understand what.   
  
*Its seems that they are strangers like me.* She thought to herself.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note*   
  
Sepical thanks to my friend and brother Harry for helping me with the conversation   
  
between Dais and Shane since I was under writer's block right. 


	5. Chapter 4: Distrubing dreams

Chapter 4: Distrubing dreams  
  
"My warlords, come forth." Scarlett command and all four of her Warlords came forth, with Loki and Hari came two more figures, a young woman around fifteen and a man young around sixteen.   
  
The girl stood at a height of 5'4, she was a slim figure with an average build and an air of command around her like she wasn't the type you should cross, her raven black hair was held out into a long ponytail and she had light brown eyes and she wore light green sub armor.   
  
The young man beside her was sixteen and was slender figure at the height of 5'6 with some build, like a lean panter. He also had dark blue hair and black eyes and he wore sliver sub armor.   
  
"Hmmm, well my Warlords it seems that the Ronins have forgotten about us." She said to the four warlords, Hari, Loki, Mato and Arashi before turning her attention to ther Ronins as the Seasonals and Kayura left the manor. "It seems so." Yvonne hissed thought he didn't see his enemy, since thier last defeat at the hands of the Ronins he wanted to get at the one he blamed most: Leona and Fox.   
  
But Scarelett knew from his expression of upmost spite and lust for revenge what was going on in his head. "You will get your chance at the Ronins but it is the woman I am interested in. Though she tries to hide it I since power from her, like that of Seckmeht's childern. She might be of use to us aganist the Ronins." She said.   
  
"But Mistress, she is no fool. She did not even trust that tatior Dais when he apporached her and was about to know of his presence. She may be a theart." Arashi said and heard Hari snickered at her though Scarlett looked at her.   
  
"Preharps you are correct Arashi. One of you are to see about this power of hers, see if you can froce it. And if it shows she might be of use to us capture her." She ordered.   
  
Mato stepped up from the shadows and knelt before his mistress. "I will take the assignment Mistress." He said, causing a uproar amongst the other warlords. "You! Why you!" Snarled Hari whirling to face the newest Warlord. "I am the leader Hari, it should be my assignment!" That cry caused an outcry from ALL the warlords, each trying to be heard, trying to get this plum assignment, each of them had a score to settle with the Ronins and using the woman was child's play to them.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Came the command from the Dynasty Leader. The command caused all the warlords to be quiet and wait for the decision from their master. "Hari, your power will be needed to infleucne the Ronins, if any of them get close to her it will be harder to get to us. Mato, you are to take this assignment, do not allow the girl or the Ronins to know of your presence but wacth her. And do not fail me." Mato and Hair bowed deeply, to show their respect as they teleported out of the room, one to Tomaya the other to his quaters.   
  
*Inflence the Ronins. None of them have turely gotten close to the woman, of crouse Dais may present a problem for she seems at ease with him.* Hari thought to himself. *He is the one that will suffer first.* Hari thought as he prepared to work his own power, the power over dreams.  
  
The attack was completly unexpected and caught everyone off guard, the soldiers rushed to battle the attackers though all of them knew they was only holding off the inevitable, they would lose this battle.   
  
But he did not go with his comrades but followed one of the ladies, she was running to a room he knew well, her orders was clear to protect the only child of the shogun, above all her orders was to protect the daughter of one he once served.   
  
He could hear the woman trying to arouse the young woman but with no results and he frowned; he could hear the battle, knew what was going on as he also knew if the woman didn't get the girl soon both would be captured and probaly killed.   
  
  
  
"Something .... durgs .... I can't move." The girl's voice was filled with drowsiness, barely above a whisper. "Get out of here Miwa." He chukkled, the girl's voice held a frim order though she herself couldn't move. "But the master ...." "If I die, then I will die alone. Get out of here. Now! Run! Get out of here!" Her voice was stronger and filled with a blant order, the woman looked uncertain but bowing her head she ran out the door and pass him.   
  
"You might as well show yourself, I know you are there." The girl's voice called him as she tried to stand up but leaned heavily aganist the wall. "You haven't changed any." He said as he casted down the illusion of invisibility. "But it seems you have." Came the reply, both looked up hearing banging from downstairs, it sounded like someone was trying to break down something.   
  
"It seems my time here is done." The girl's voice was calm though there was the slightest tremble of fear. He looked at her and shook his head. "No, not this day." He said softly as he stepped over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist though the woman didn't give any resistance. "Come on." He said as he led her out and using his armor they passed safely to a passage.   
  
"Get out of here." He hissed between clenched teeth as he heard Anubis call for him, the battle was over. She looked at him for a few moments.   
  
"Your betrayal of my family will never be forgave but for this I lighten the cruse my father put upon you; you will live this again, where you must chose between loyalties but there will be someone to help you to deciede. But take care of your past or you will only cause her death as you caused the death of my people." She said as ducked into the passage. He snorted and turn to go but suddenly heard a scream from the passage. "Ame!" He called.   
  
"Ame!" Dais woke hearing someone call out a name and realized it was him! He listened intently, hoping none of the other had heard his cry. Finally after what seemed like a cenutry had passed and Dais was sure no one heard him as he sighed.   
  
It been years since he had dreams about that night, the night that the Dynasty attacked a shogun whose was ally to his former master, the very night that Ame, the woman he swore to protect, was killed by a solider in the passage way after she left his sight, if he had only went some of the way with her .....   
  
Dais shook his head. That wasn't going to do any do, he could not fix the past or the things he had done as a Warlord. *The cruse.* He thought to himself, none of the others knew about it, he hadn't even tookn it serious up till the last month when the nightmares started not long after Leona and Fox came to join the team.   
  
*It not like that matters, none of what happened matters anymore. It is done, she is dead.* He thought to himself as he tried to sleep but sleep would not come to the Ronin of Illusion that night.   
  
And he wasn't the only one that was up .... Shane looked at the moonlight on the trees, painting sliver on the leaves. "It's so beatiful out here, I just have to stop and stare. That a new one for me." She said as she sat on the tree branch, her postion giving her a good look over the ground as well as into the other trees so she see anyone if they came though she was sure no one would see her, the shadows around her was thick and dark. *My abilities do come in handy at times.* She thought to herself as she looked at the wraning moon.   
  
It was around one in the morning she guessed since she left the house around midnight, her scars was hurting again and her dreams was more bliazzare and weird then normal.   
  
For as long as she remembered she had strange dreams, sometimes of things that was dark and sinster that she woke screaming from and others that her heart swelled with pride of the courage and unity she seen in the dreams, but still another, one that she seen for the last month, one that she often wake crying from the sorrow and loniness she seen of someone in shadows, someone she felt she was souppse to know.  
  
But this dream was mixed with battles, armors and warriors who faces was masked in the shadows of her dreams. *Like I am masked the in the shadows of darkness.* She thought as she dorpped to the ground and started walking, she knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight, she never did after her dreams. 


	6. Chapter 5: Strange behavior

Chapter 5: Strange behavior  
  
"Whoa! What happen to you Dais? You look like you got in a fight with a dozen Dynasty   
  
soldiers and lost." Kento said to Dais the next morning when the Seasonals with Leona and  
  
Fox, showed up for training. "It's none of your bussinece Hardrock." Dais snapped at him   
  
but was qiuckly eblowed by Sage when he saw a flash of red hair from the stairs as Shane   
  
came down.   
  
Shane pushed some tousled hair from her face as she came down then noticed the others.   
  
She nodded triedly to them in hello, and rubbing Yuli's hair affectionatly she headed into   
  
the kicten. "Sheesh, she looks wrose the Dais." Kento muttered earning himself a glare from   
  
the one eyed Ronin as Leona and Fox went into the kicten after Shane.  
  
"Ms. Shane?" Leona asked coming up behind the woman, Shane smiled some at the 'Ms' part  
  
of it, that wasn't something she got called every day. "Shane." She answered as she turned  
  
to face the siblings. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leona and this is my twin brother Fox." Leona said  
  
as she motioned to her brother, Shane studied them and narrowed her eyes seeing Fox's hair.   
  
"You related to Seckmeht?" She asked, the two smiled. "We are his kids." They answered,   
  
Shane nodded. "Yea, you kind of look it." She answered but frowned some, the girl, Leona   
  
was way too pale for her liking. "Are you alright?" She asked looking her over. "You look   
  
pretty pale." Leona looked away uncomfortably. "The paleness is nothing." She muttered.   
  
*Aren't you souppse to say the cough is nothing?* Shane wondered but bit her tounge to keep from   
  
saying it as she tried to shurg off the feeling of dajvu she felt as she got her a glass of water. Drinking   
  
it qiuckly and pulling her hair back with a black hairband she headed outside to the training area.   
  
"Damm, now where are we going to train?" Cale asked after realizing where the red hair   
  
woman was going. "Mia, you think you could take her to town? Maybe get her away from the   
  
house for a few hours?" Ryo asked the brown haired woman who nodded. "Sure, Ryo." She said   
  
as she went after Shane.   
  
"Shane, hey Shane." She called to her friend, Shane stopped her workout as she looked up at   
  
Mia, with anyone else they be getting their head snapped off but she couldn't summon   
  
more then mild annoiance when Mia interrupted her. "What is it Mia?" She asked.   
  
"Why don't you take a break from training and come to town with me? You haven't seen   
  
Tomaya since you got here so I want to show you around." Mia said, Shane looked at her   
  
for a few moments then shurgged. "Ok, just let me put my daggers up." She said as she walked   
  
back to the house with Mia, who, after getting her car keys, left with Shane for town.   
  
"...... And then there is the park you met us at. It's been ..." Shane patiently listened to Mia as   
  
she explained some of the places in town as the two walked down one of the streets. Shane felt   
  
out of place when she saw some people do double takes or stare at her, she knew there wasn't   
  
too many red haired people in Japan but she took it in stride as she asked a few questions of Mia.   
  
*Just like old times.* Shane thought to herself but suddenly someone garbed Mia! But   
  
before Shane could do anything she felt someone garb her and clap a hand over her mouth   
  
to slience her. Shane looked at Mia and let the person darg her backwards into an alley, had   
  
she been alone she would have fought but she didn't want to risk Mia getting hurt when she wasn't   
  
sure of who had them.   
  
"Alright, ladies if you would be so kind as to hand over your wallets we will be on our way." A   
  
rough voice said as Mia and Shane was faced with three men, one of them who held a   
  
swithblade spoke. "Ahh, come on Tatsu. We can have some fun with them too." Said the man   
  
to Tastu's right. "As long as I get the brown haired first." Said the other man looking Mia over.   
  
"Don't touch her." Shane hissed suddenly, the men looked at her amused. "Oh and what ya going to   
  
do about it red? One snap of my fingers and you both dead." Said Tastu, Shane glared at the black   
  
haired man. "And with one well placed hit, you be wishing your mother never gave birth to you." She   
  
said, Mia noticed that Shane's expression never changed from her normal calmness but her voice   
  
became deadly calm and there was a sudden dark look in Shane's eyes that made even her shiver   
  
some, she only seen that look in the Seasonals' eyes when they was Warlords.  
  
"Why don't we teach this forginer some manners." That was all the wraning that Shane had before   
  
one of the men came at her, she easily ducked under his fist and coming up she upper cut him   
  
to the jaws and locking her right foot behind his knee tripped him up.   
  
She glanced at Mia out of the corner of her eye and smiled seeing Mia dorp to a low kick   
  
and knocked the other man off his feet. *She been pacticing!* She thought amused but then   
  
Mia looked up. "Look out!" She shouted right as Shane turned around to face Tastu.   
  
She felt his swicthblade slice thourgh her upper arm but ingored the pain as she garbbed one of   
  
her dagger that was in the lining of her shirt sleve, she had only to tilt her arm to a certain angle to   
  
get it. She locked her dagger with his blade and turned, he had to dorp his swicthblade or have   
  
his wrist broke. The second he dorpped it Shane kneed him in the stomach and kicking him in the   
  
face Tastu fell to the ground.   
  
Shane glared at the three men as she replaced her dagger, she looked at the sky for a few moments  
  
before she looked at Mia. "You alright my friend?" She asked softly as she looked over the other   
  
woman to make sure she had not been hurt. "Yes, I'm alright." Mia said, Shane nodded. "Go   
  
get the police." She said as Mia left and she stood wacth over the three beaten men.   
  
About an hour later .... Ryo looked up hearing the Mia's car as he looked at the others. "They   
  
are back." He called to the other Ronins before Mia opened the door. " .... and atlest that three   
  
less crooks the city got to worry about for a while." Came Mia's voice. The four men, twelve   
  
teenagers, one boy and one woman exchanged surpised looks hearing this.   
  
"Crooks?" Anubis asked looking Mia over when what her compainon saw was concern. Mia   
  
nodded, smiling a bit timidly but proudly. "Three men attempted to mug us among other things.   
  
Shane and I made them think twice. Right Shane?" Mia asked smiling at her compainon who   
  
nodded. "Yea, the police already said that they won't be getting out for some time so we will   
  
see." She said brushing a sliver lock of hair behind her ear. She jumped with Yuli yelped.   
  
"Shane! You're bleeding!"   
  
Shane looked at her right arm in surprise then remembered Tastu's swicthblade. "Must have   
  
happened in the scuffle." She muttered looking at the trail of blood calmly. "Sit down Shane,   
  
I'm going to treat that. There is no telling what was on the blade." Mia said as she pushed   
  
Shane into a seat. Shane looked at the others and shook her head. "Do not trouble yourself Mia,   
  
it is only a scarth." She said pressing her hand over it, it was too close to her upper arm   
  
to be treated without questions.   
  
But Mia ingored Shane's words as she went into the kicten and returned with some porixcide and   
  
wrapping. "Here let me look." She said reaching to lift the sleeve of Shane's right arm to see it. All   
  
Mia saw was a blur of movement before Shane's left hand clampped over her wrist. "I am fine."   
  
Shane said, her voice taking a deadly calmness as she held tightly onto her friend's wrist though   
  
not enough to hurt her the grip and voice was enough for Mia to nod and slowly pull away.   
  
Shane let go of her friend's wrist as she stood and looked over the others qiuckly, their expression   
  
was mostly of shock though Mia's had shock and hurt mix into it."I am sorry Mia but I will tend   
  
to it alone." Shane said as she carefully took the wrapping and walked outside, leaving behind the   
  
shocked people.   
  
"Whoa! What was that about?!" Kento asked the second Shane was out of sight. "Who knows."   
  
Ryo muttered. "Did you see her expression? Man I haven't seen a look or a tone like that since   
  
the Seasonals was the Warlords!" Kento exclaimed. "Shut up Kento!" Dais suddenly hissed at   
  
the bearer of Hardrock.   
  
Kento looked at him. "Why?" "Because her reasons for doing things are none of your businces.   
  
Leave her alone." Dais snarled at him as he also left even though he knew he was getting strange   
  
looks. "They are both carzy! I only hope it is not contagious." Cale said shaking his head though   
  
Anubis wacthed the retreating figure of his comrade. *Alright Dais, what is it you are hiding?   
  
And why are you sticking up for this woman all of a sudden?* He wondered. 


	7. Chapter 6: The past returns

Chapter 6: The past returns  
  
Later that evening ..... Shane picked up a rock from the ground and causally   
  
skipped it over the lake, she had gone into the house only when she had too   
  
since the outbrust this morning. She sighed to herself as her fingers traced   
  
her scar that was hidden by her shirt slevee a scar no one could ever see.  
  
As she waited, she didn't notice Dais walking toward her as he looked on   
  
the grounds for her. Shane shook her head at herself as she looked up to   
  
see the stars was shinning. "Atlest something is good today." She muttered.   
  
"And what is that?" asked Dais, surprising her. Dais ducked a swipe Shane   
  
took at him with her dagger and seeing him backed off. "Sheesh Dais! What   
  
are you trying to do get killed? Don't sneak up on me like that." She ordered   
  
resheathing her dagger.  
  
"Mia was worried about you. She hadn't seen anything of you in a while, and   
  
asked me to check on you." He told her. "Well as you can see I am fine." She   
  
said. "Then why don't you come inside and talk to Mia. She is worried about   
  
you." Dais told her, trying to escort her inside. Shane jerked away from him.   
  
"I'm going to walk for a little while longer." She said.  
  
  
  
"Would you object to some company while doing so?" Dais asked, trying to   
  
find out more about this mysterious lady. Shane rolled her eyes at him. "If you   
  
insist I don't think I could stop you from coming with me." She said walking to   
  
the woods. "I meant no disrespect. I just would like to walk with you, that's all."   
  
Dais told her. Shane nodded. "I know. So you coming or not?" She called over   
  
her shoulder. Dais smirked and followed her.  
  
Shane walked almost sliently among the trees as she looked away smiling to herself   
  
knowing one of her *abilities* was kicking in as she saw pretty well in the darkness.   
  
Dais did his best to follow her, despite the fact that he wasn't as skilled in darkness   
  
as Cale was. Shane walked slowly so Dais could keep up with her as she cleared   
  
up thoart uncomfortable about being slient around this man but not knowing what   
  
to say.   
  
"So ..." She started. "So, Shane, why did you come to Japan? Besides wishing   
  
to see Mia?" Dais asked her. "Oh, you know, just to start a new life I guess you   
  
could say." Shane said frocing her voice to sound pleasent but Dais wasn't fooled.   
  
"Something is bothering you. Would you care to let someone know, so they can   
  
offer help?" Dais suggested. "No, I deal with my problems alone. And who said   
  
something was bothering me?" She asked, challaging him.   
  
"I have a knack for reading body langague. And yours tells me that you are hiding   
  
something, something that scares you." He told her right before Shane stopped   
  
and faced him. "I am afraid of nothing." She repiled almost coldly and for a moment   
  
Dais saw himself in her place, he once said the same words and they costed him   
  
dearly.  
  
"What would you say, if I said that I have been in that position before, and it nearly   
  
killed me." Dais quietly told her. "No one can be in the postion I have been in." Dais   
  
almost didn't hear that whispered response before Shane realized what she said and   
  
suddenly started walking again. Dais hurried up to keep up with her. "If only you knew.   
  
If only you knew." He quietly responded, remembering his days serving Talpa and   
  
the Dynasty. Shane said nothing before she suddenly broke into a run.  
  
Dais did his best to keep up with her, but eventually, Shane left him way behind. Dais   
  
then let a wicked smile show up on his face, as he called his armor, using the power   
  
of illusions so he still appeared to be in street colthes as he used the speed that came   
  
with the armor to cacth up to the red haired woman.  
  
Shane kept running, zigging and zagging among the trees, she was sure she out ran Dais   
  
a while back but she kept running as she tried to out run her own demons. Suddenly,   
  
Dais appeared in front of her. "Care to fill me in on what has caused you to run like this?"   
  
He asked her. Shane stopped infornt of him. *How in the world?* She asked herself in   
  
shock and it showed on her face.   
  
Dais just smiled. "You share your secrets with me, and I will share mine with you." He   
  
told her. "No." She said coldly turning on her heels to run again. Dais grabbed her at   
  
the shoulder. "Sometimes, as much as we want to, we can't run from our problems.   
  
Only by sharing them, can we make them disappear." He told her. Shane tossed him   
  
a icily glare. "Dais let go." Dais just shook his head. "You've been running all night   
  
Shane. Perhaps its time to ask for help in sending these demons away." he told her.  
  
"Dais." She hissed. "Let go before I make you let go." "If you try, you will be in for   
  
a surprise." He told her confidently. "As you wish." She said garbing his arm as she   
  
used her strenght to flip him over her. But Dais just landed on his feet. "Care to try   
  
something else?" he said, taunting her, hoping to get her to open up to him. Shane   
  
only glared at him. "No." She hissed defensively.   
  
"Then how about telling me where a little thing like you learned a martial arts technique  
  
like that?" Dais asked, hoping to be able to crack some of the mystery around   
  
her. "How about I not." She said turning to walk away from him. Dais grabbed her   
  
and turned her around. "Sooner or later, you're going to learn that you need to talk   
  
and trust people. I know from experience, what its like to either manipulate people   
  
to do your will, or to keep them at arms length away for fear of being hurt by them.   
  
Believe me, neither one is good for ones health." He told her.  
  
Shane tried to break his grip on her arms. "Dais let go!" "Not until you tell me what   
  
is bothering you! Something is eating you up inside and I would like to know what!"   
  
Dais practically roared at her, getting frustrated at her unwillingness to talk to him.   
  
Shane kicked him as hard as she could in the knee, yelping some cause it felt like she   
  
kicked metal as she almost lost her footing.  
  
"NOW, will you talk to me?" He asked, holding tightly to her right arm to make sure   
  
she kept her balance and that she didn't make a run for it. Shane said nothing, she   
  
wouldn't even look as he as she kept slient. "You remember I told you that I   
  
recognized what you are going through? What if I told you a little bit of what I went   
  
through that was similar to you?" He offered, offering information he knew no other   
  
mortal outside of the Ronin group knew.  
  
Shane was going to answer but suddenly she stiffened realizing they wasn't alone.   
  
Reaching out with her sense beyond the five normal ones she cursed as she knew   
  
they wasn't alone and wrose the presence was a dark one, dangerous. "Shit." Dais   
  
looked around, trying to figure out what had gotten Shane so worried.  
  
"Dais, we need to get to the house. Now." Shane ordered, her voice soft and low   
  
but collected and calm. Dais looked at her for a few moments but then nodded,  
  
regonizing the command in her voice, who ever Shane was she was a warrior in spirit.   
  
"I will do something that will give us some time. Just trust me on this." He told her, as   
  
he created an illusion that they were not there.  
  
*There is again.* She thought feeling the same magic she felt when she and he was   
  
attacked at the training ground. "Come on we better get while the getting in good."   
  
She said. Dais nodded, and walked back with her to the Koji manor house, both   
  
being watching carefully.   
  
At the house Shane got more worried, the presence seemed to be only watching   
  
them which meant who or what ever it was, Mia and the others was in danger.   
  
"Mia we got .." Shane started to say as she walked into the living room but then   
  
stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a young man alittle older then her in the   
  
living room with Mia and the other. The forest green eyed, black hair young man   
  
grinned with a smile that showed all teeth. "Well I seem to have found you again."   
  
He said smugly.   
  
What happened next no one expected as Shane tackled the man, both rolled into   
  
the hall way before they climbed to their feet. Shane shouted something in Spanish   
  
but none of the other Ronins or the Seasonals regonized her words, but the rage on   
  
her face was clear as glass. The man repiled in Spanish with another grin and Mia   
  
saw a look of terror come over Shane's face as she glanced at her and the others.   
  
A look of protective rage flashed over Shane's face as she garbed the man by the   
  
collar of the shirt and hissed something at him before she threw him out the door   
  
and slammed it shut, locking it qiuckly and crused under her breath in English,   
  
Spanish and Japanese as she placed her forhead aganist the door.  
  
It took a few moments for anyone was over the shock of what just happened as   
  
Shane slowly regain her composure. "Shane?" Mia asked and the red haired woman   
  
looked up but her storm blue eyes was shadowed and she looked many years   
  
older suddenly. "I am sorry Mia, I thought I would be out of here before they   
  
found me again. But it seems I have only endangered you again." She whispered.   
  
"They?" Anubis asked and Shane shook her head. "Ask no more, the less you   
  
know the better off your chances of staying alone." She said as she brushed   
  
some strands of hair from her face. "I will get my things and leave Mia, I will   
  
not endanger you and your any longer." Shane said solemly and with that walked   
  
upstair, leaving behind some stunned Ronins. Uncertain looks was exchanged   
  
among the group as Mia looked up the stairs. *Shane, is what has been haunting   
  
you come back? Has your past returned?* She wondered. 


	8. Chapter 7: No one can stop them

Chapter 7: No one can stop them  
  
About ten minutes later, Mia went up to her room and knocked on the   
  
door. "Shane, its Mia. I would like to talk." she said, hoping to draw her   
  
friend out. She could hear a sigh as Shane opened the door, a bag on   
  
her bed. Shane looked up at her but didn't say anything as she put the   
  
things that belonged to her into the bag. "Shane if there is any place in   
  
Japan that you are safe at its here." She told her friend.  
  
Shane shook her head. "It is you and your friends that are in danger Mia.   
  
Because of me." She said as she slung the backpack over her right shoulder.   
  
Mia gently touched her arm. "Please, Shane, tell us what is going on. Please."   
  
She pleaded softly, Shane sighed. "Alright, I guess I own you that much." She   
  
said.   
  
And a few moments later everyone was sitting in the living room, everyone but   
  
Shane who stood before them, looking as calm as a picture but the Ronins knew   
  
from what happened earlier it wasn't how she felt.   
  
"Now Shane, do you mind telling us what is going on?" Mia asked qiuetly knowing   
  
it was something Shane didn't wish to speak of. Shane ran a hair thourgh her hair as   
  
she shook her head. "Where to start?" She asked aloud as she looked at them though   
  
her eyes didn't focus on them. "How about from the beginning? Who is Shane Madsion?"   
  
Asked Cale, Shane smiled some and nodded.   
  
"Shane Madsion was born a month ago, when I boarded a plane to get here to Japan,   
  
no Shane is not my real name, I don't even know what my real name is anymore." She   
  
answered. "What do you mean you don't know?" Rowen asked, Shane looked at him.   
  
"Because I was took from my parents when I was a small kid." She said. "What?!"   
  
Came the reply, Shane nodded evenly.   
  
"I guess it really started when I was about five. I was at home with my parents when   
  
two young men and an old man busted in. My father yelled at my mother to take away   
  
to hide me but one of the men hit her, knocking her over the couch as she yelled at me   
  
to run. I ran and hide under their bed but one of the men followed me. He garbbed me   
  
and pulled me out from under the bed, taking me into the living room."   
  
Shane closed her eyes remembering that night so vividly she still had nightmares about it,   
  
as her emotionless voice carcked some. "It was then saw my parents, my mother was   
  
covered in blood, dead. My father was covered in brusies and scarthes I knew he wouldn't   
  
live much longer." She said.   
  
"What did they do to you?" Dais asked, although, from his experiences in the Dynasty,   
  
he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "They took everything I had from me, I was forced   
  
to wacth as the older man killed my father right infornt of me." She said gulping some to  
  
clear away the sudden knot in her thoart, she had never spoke to anyone about before.   
  
"He is called Zaide leader of the Shadow Wolves cult." She said.   
  
"Shadow Wolves eh. Sounds like we might want to ask Cale to join in on this little party."   
  
Dais muttered aloud. Cale glared at him comrade and looked at Shane. "Cult?" He asked,   
  
unfamliar with the term. Shane nodded. "Cult." She sad rolling her right slevee up. "This is   
  
why I won't let you tend to my arm Mia, I didn't want to see the mark of ownership he   
  
put on me." She said britterly, on her arm was a scar of a star with a circle in the middle.  
  
She never seen a woman move so fast as Mia garbed her arm, looking at the scar her face   
  
had a look Shane never seen before until it hit her that she never really seen Mia mad. "They   
  
did this to you?" Mia asked angerily as Shane nodded gently prying Mia's fingers loose. "Yes,   
  
not long after I was kidnapped. I was trained to fight, what ever form of fighting they knew I   
  
was taught."   
  
"Why didn't you just use those skills to escape?" Kento asked. "I tried but I was the youngest,   
  
there are three others, all who had more years of training then me. The first time I tried they   
  
beat me so badly I had a few carcked bones, it was weeks before I can move around again."   
  
Shane said calmly, as if such a thing was common to her and watching her Sage had a bad   
  
feeling it was far too common.   
  
"But then how did you manage to get away to come to the colleage?" Mia asked, Shane smiled.   
  
"It was my first real escape, by some of fate's mercy one of them, Doran, had some keys with   
  
him when he was 'training' me. I noticed and in the fight let him pin me, or so he thought. I   
  
picked his pocket and managed to garb the keys." Shane smirked. "As soon as night fall I was   
  
out of there, I hicth hiked out of state, using any means I knew to srouge up the money to get   
  
a ticket to the Canadain - American border. I thought I be safe there and of course that how   
  
I met you."   
  
"But they found you again." Cale said, Shane nodded. "It was stupid too, you seen I checked   
  
my record when I applied, under a flase name of course, seemed they made it out like I was   
  
being home schooled by my grandfather and siblings. It took them nearly a year but they found   
  
my record had been copied and then found me."   
  
She looked at Mia. "That last night ..... when we was walking from the cafe ..... I sensed them.   
  
That why I sent you ahead, I didn't want them to cacth you. I tried to fight them but I wasn't   
  
ready for them to use some of their ..... abilities." Shane said the last part carefully.   
  
"Abilites?" Mia asked. "What kind of abilites?" Shane looked at the other Ronins pointly.   
  
"I rather not say." She said softly. "Shane, you have told us much, you can not stop here."   
  
Kayura said. Shane sighed as she ran a hand thourgh her hair. "Alright, I'll show but don't   
  
freak out on me." She said gruffly as she walked up the stairs, out of sight.   
  
After a few moments a pure black jaguar walked down there stairs from where Shane had   
  
been, for a moment its eyes was storm blue like Shane's before they turned yellow like a   
  
regluar jagaur's eyes. "By the Gods." Anubis said in shock, a shock everyone shared.   
  
"Shane?" Yuli asked softly as the jagaur looked at him.   
  
~Do you see any other black jaguars nino?~ She asked in their heads. ~This is my ability   
  
I can change into any form of any animal as long as it had some connection to the darkness   
  
or the night. And in these forms I'm telepathic.~ She answered as she looked at them streching   
  
some then looking up as White Blaze walked over.   
  
"White Blaze." Ryo said softly moving over to them just in case but then Anubis garbed his   
  
shoulder. "Wait Ryo, wacth." White Blaze catiously walked over to the jagaur, touching her   
  
nose for a moment before pulling back as the jagaur laid down, eyes casted down in submission   
  
for a few moment before White Blaze laid beside her and looked at the others.   
  
"What ...?" Ryo started to ask. ~Sometimes the instincts of my forms get the better of me.   
  
The jagaur submitted to White Blaze cause he is bigger then her and White Blaze regonizes my   
  
scent as my human form.~ Came the reply from Shane as the jagaur stood and went back upstairs.   
  
In a few moments Shane came back down looking the same but seeing the looks on the Ronin's   
  
faces she looked at away. "Don't stare at me like I'm a freak." She hissed softly before White Blaze   
  
nuzzled her right hand.  
  
Mia walked over to her friend. "All this time, you been on the run because you can do that?"   
  
She asked, Shane nodded. "Now you know the turth Mia. I thought by coming across the   
  
world I would lose them but it seems I was wrong. I'll be gone before sun rise, on this you   
  
have my word." She said turning away. "I will endanger you no longer."   
  
But before she could head upstairs Kayura garbed her arm. "You are safer here then you   
  
would be anywhere else. There is something we also have to explain." She said drawing   
  
Shane back into the living room as Mia nodded as Shane sat down. Mia started to explain   
  
everything from her meeting with Ryo and the opening of the Dynasty Wars.   
  
Eventually, with the others help, she was able to tell Shane WHY it was better for her to stay   
  
there than go on the run again. *OK maybe Mia was knocked over too hard today in the fight.*   
  
Shane thought to herself as she shook her head. "You don't believe us?" Dais asked as Shane   
  
looked at him. "Kind of hard to." She said as she stood up but was aburtly pushed back into   
  
the seat.   
  
"Sit down." Cale ordered as he looked at the other Ronins who nodded as Mia, Kayura,   
  
Yuli, Leona, Fox, Yuli and White Blaze backed off. "Don't break anything." Mia muttered   
  
as she stood beside the Shane sat in. Anubis nodded and looked at Ryo. "Care to start?"   
  
He asked, Ryo smirked and nodded.   
  
"Ronins to Arms! Armor of Wildfire! Toa Jin!" Ryo called. "Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!" Sage called.   
  
"Armor of Torrent! Toa Shin!" Cye called. "Armor of Hardrock! Tao Gil!" Kento called.   
  
"Armor of Starta! Toa Inchioa!" Rowen called and the five teenagers disappered into a flash   
  
of light and reappeared in full battle armor, Shane's jaw dorpped some in shock and she was   
  
sure if she hadn't been sitting she would now.   
  
Dais smirked seeing Shane's reaction. *Finally, something impresses her.* He thought as he   
  
looked at Anubis. "Well oh fearless leader?" He asked in a slight mocking as Anubis shot him   
  
a look but shared his smirk. "Seasonals to Arms! Armor of Cruelty!" Anubis called.   
  
"Armor of Illuison!" Dais called. "Armor of Darkness!" Cale called. "Armor of Vemon!" Sheckmet called.   
  
The rest of the orignal team dissappered in a brillant flash of light and reappered.   
  
A pin could have dorpped and it would have sounded like an expolison from the slience that   
  
followed as Shane slowly stood up, looking at the armors in both awe and wariness. *Just like   
  
the dreams.* She thought as she shook her head. "Believe us now?" Came the slighty muffled   
  
voice of Dais as Shane looked at the spider looking armor. "I don't think I have a choice in the   
  
matter." She said softly as she looked at them.   
  
Ryo removed his helemet as the others did as well. "And now you see why we said you would   
  
be safer here then anywhere else." He said to her as Shane looked away. "You guys don't know   
  
what they can do. They will come and they will get at me, if not by you nine then by Mia, Yuli,   
  
or even Leona and Fox. They will kill anyone they see as my friends. You can't stop them, no   
  
one can." Shane said, her voice without any self pity but full of cool, calm knowleadge, sure it   
  
would happen.   
  
"That is where you are wrong Shane." Seckhmet repiled to her as Shane shook her head.   
  
"I won't be responisble for any one else getting killed and I refuse to have more innocent  
  
blood on my hands. I'm going." She said as she turned and qiuckly, nearly running, went   
  
up the stairs.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Author's Note  
  
nino is Spanish for boy 


End file.
